Secret Lineage
by Heidi's Hippocamp
Summary: Hardly anything felt new to him. It was the same pain, the same loss... but in a new school.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hamtaro including any Hamtaro characters.**

Chapter 1- New Starts

He hated home. It wasn't always that way, but that was before the memories, before him. In losing home he had lost his sanctuary and that was why he came here.

The waves dived in and out, gently caressing Panda's feet. He sighed to himself. Of course he should have known it wouldn't stay the way it was forever. You can never just run away. It was because of the man that he had called his dad that he had lost his home, his mother and even his sister.

'Time for a new start, sweetheart!' That's what his auntie had said on the day she had came to collect him, a new start and a new home, but hardly anything felt new to him. It was the same pain, the same loss…

"Panda, sweetheart! Come and get ready for school!" …But in a new school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hamtaro including any Hamtaro characters. The only thing I did was make and write this story.**

Chapter 2

"Bijou! Bijou, over here!" A young girl jumped up and down in excitement as she spotted her friend passing through the school gates, her honey blonde hair passing in the way of her eyes as she did so.

Panda never paid any more attention to this girl, nor did he to any other pupils. He just walked along the path that lead to the reception of the school with his head down and his hands in his pockets. He had never been a 'people person'; he had always been considered rather shy, but he was not shy, he was afraid.

He feared what people would think of him if they knew what had happened. No one would even consider being his friend after that, so he decided there was no point pulling himself up to throw himself down.

"Hello!" A cheerful, loud voice rang right in Panda's ear, causing him to jump before turning to his side. Standing beside him was a boy which looked around thirteen, which was Panda's age. The boy had mangled ginger hair and large bright amber eyes that seemed to overflow with excitement. "My name's Hamtaro and I am going to be your introduction buddy! Now, follow me!"

Panda sighed and ran a hand through his shadow black hair. He never seemed to fit in with the bubbly type, or any type at all. Still, having no choice he followed the boy down the school corridor.

"Bij!" The girl turned around and smiled at the sight of her old friend walking down the corridor, but her face twisted up in confusion when she noticed the other boy walking next to him. _Who is that boy walking with Hamtaro?_ She wondered as she twisted a stand of pure white hair around her finger. The boy lifted his eyes, which were previously transfixed on the floor below him, to look at the her. His eyes were the beautiful colour of a tranquil river, yet filled with some sort of pain within…

Realising she had been staring; Bijou straightened her posture and prepared a beaming smile for her best friend and long-time crush Hamtaro.

"Hello Hamtaro! Who is this?"

"This is Panda" Hamtaro replied, signalling to the boy next to him who's eyes had now returned to the ground below him. "He's new!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hamtaro including any Hamtaro character. I only wrote this story.**

Chapter 3- Why not?

"Isn't it great we have first period together?" Pashmina asked, attempting to make conversation with the new boy that Bijou and Hamtaro had introduced her to as they walked down the poorly lit corridors on the way to class. Unfortunately, the only reply she got was a shrug of the shoulders. This was going to be harder than she first thought.

"So where did you come from?"

"Far away." Panda replied simply.

"Oh." Pashmina said as she looked for another lease of conversation.

"So, do you like woodwork?"

Suddenly Panda's head snapped up from the floor as fast as a closing rat-trap and a great smile appeared on his face. "Do I! I love it, look." His hand reached into his pocket and out he pulled a perfectly carved palm-sized wooden horse.

"Did you make that?" Pashmina asked, in awe at how well made the item was.

"Into class now!" A stern woman's voice called, causing Pashmina to jump out of her skin but then again, Mrs. Perkins had that affect on everyone. "And no smiling!"

~/~/~/

"He's not that bad really." Pashmina stated as she ran her fingers against the spines of the multi-coloured books laid side by side in the library.

"I don't know, he seems a bit odd to me."

"Sandra, keep your voice down!"

"Yes, Mr. Peters." Sandy replied before turning back to face Pashmina and Bijou.

"Well let's invite him then, that way we shall get to know what he is like." Bijou suggested.

"Good idea Bij!" Sandy stated, "Who should ask him then?"

All the girls shared a look as they wondered who should do the task.

"Need a hand picking a book?" All the girls jumped into the air as they turned around seeing a tall, dark haired boy standing behind them who they knew as Maxwell, a boy who practically lived in the library.

"Maxwell, would you like to go to the circus?" Sandy asked.

"Sandy!" Pashmina exclaimed as she twisted her friend around "I thought we were asking Panda!"

"Ever heard of the phrase, two birds with one stone?"

"You have an idea?" Bijou asked.

"I always have an idea, now go get Hamtaro."

**I know this is a short chapter but it is going to lead to Plan A, were Sandy is determined and the group will form. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Plan A: Part 1

Here goes nothing, time for plan A! I appreciate all reviews that tell me how to improve as well as what I am doing right. Thank you all so much.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, including any Hamtaro characters. I only wrote this story**

Chapter 4-Plan A: Part 1

Hamtaro sighed to himself as he headed down the corridor, forcing himself to take each extra space. He and Boss had never seen eye to eye, in fact they argued nearly every time they met. Few knew why, but Hamtaro was sure he did. Bijou. It was no secret of Boss' crush, though Bijou never really figured it out. Boss had became jealous of the amount of time Hamtaro spent with the girl. Then again, Hamtaro had always found it easy to get on with Bijou, along with Sandy, Oxnard and Pashmina.

Hamtaro quickened his pace as he passed the arguing pair of Howdy and Dexter, another always fighting pair, and they always fought over Pashmina. He pitied any other boy who fell for her.

"Ow!" Hamtaro fell to the ground, with his hands preventing a more damaging fall; the other boy, however, was not so lucky. The boy pulled himself to his feet, with a hand placed against his head.

"I am so sorry!" Hamtaro said, as he rushed to the boy's side to see if he was OK.

"It's fine." He replied, turning his face to Hamtaro's to reveal a bright pair of emerald green eyes.

"Aren't you the boy that joined last month?" Hamtaro asked "wasn't your name…"

"Cappy" the boy finished, "my name's Cappy."

"That's right! By the way, have you seen Boss?" Hamtaro asked Cappy.

"Sure, down on the back field." He answered as he bent down and placed his bright green cap on top of his light brown hair.

"Thanks Cappy! I'll see you later." Hamtaro finished the conversation as he twisted down the corridor to his right and headed on the way to the field, but paused on his way. Of course he couldn't leave Cappy on his own. "Hey Cappy, want to come with me?"

~/~/~/

Stan kicked the ball in the air and didn't even bother to pick it up from where it fell. He was so incredibly bored.

He decided to turn around and inspect the field behind him with his expert eyes for any hot chicks, but he was met with a more frightening sight.

"Sandy!" He exclaimed with a nervous laugh as he watched his sister approach him through the uncut grass. Whenever Sandy came to see him in school, it was very good or very bad. Usually the later option.

"Stan, have you seen Jingle?"

"What do you want with Jingle?" A very confused Stan asked as he went to get his bag, knowing if Sandy was on a mission he was going to end up going with her.

"I'm asking the questions." Sandy said as she fixed her red ribbon in her hair, showing she must have only just left gymnastics. "Now have you seen him?"

"Nope" Stan replied "have you tried up a tree?"

"Don't be horrible Stan! Come on, help me find him."

Stan did the best fake sigh he could muster, before running up to catch up to his sister, finally something interesting.

~/~/~/

Hamtaro gave a nervous swallow as he approached Boss, Cappy at his side. _Maybe he wouldn't be as tough with Cappy here?_ Hamtaro hoped to himself as he cleared his throat to grab the slightly older boy's attention.

"What do you want?" Boss spat at him, as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and cracked his knuckles.

"B-Bijou sent me." Hamtaro stuttered, fearing what Boss would do if he became mad.

Boss' face softened at the mention of the girl's name and Hamtaro could swear he saw a small smile forming on his mouth. "What does she need?"

"Well, erm. She wanted to ask if, erm, maybe you would…"

"Spit it out!" Boss made such a sound that everyone's eyes turned to the pair, Cappy seeming to become like a ghost.

"She needs you to go get her a cat from the pet shop." Hamtaro spoke so fast that Boss barley caught the words, by he did.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Boss asked, voice seeming relatively calm.

"No." Hamtaro spoke seeming to gain some bravery.

"That's not even funny!" Boss yelled, pulling back his arm as if about to hit Hamtaro. Anyone who knew Boss would have known this was something he would never do, but Panda had never met him in his life.

Panda appeared out of know where, and with a strength you could never imagine he could have, he grabbed Boss by the arm and threw him to the floor.

People turned in shock, mouths open and eyes wide. "Don't you ever touch anyone." Panda growled through his teeth, before turning and heading off at full speed in the other direction.

~/~/~/

Pashmina dropped the folder in shock as she watched the scene unfold from the distance. She had been given the task to find Panda, looks like she had done it.

**Ok, so I know Boss seems a little evil in this chapter, but you have to bare with me, because changes are coming for everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro including any Hamtaro characters.**

Chapter 5- All Plans Will Fall Into Place

"You must think I'm a monster."

"Of course not!" Pashmina insisted as she gently placed a hand on Panda's shoulder. "You were just trying to help your friend."

"Pashmina?"

"Yes?"

"They say bad things happen for a reason, but what is the reason?"

Their eyes met and a silence followed a silence that said so many words, until Panda fell to the floor crying.

"It was my fault, Pashmina. It was my entire fault!" A pair of arms wrapped round the distraught boy.

"It will be ok in the end, you'll see."

Panda ran the edge of his sleeve against his face, removing the signs of any tears. "Your right" he said, with his best smile placed against his face.

"Anyway" Pashmina began, "I know what might cheer you up."

~/~/~/~/~/

A sandy blonde haired boy stood at the bottom of the tree using his hands to protect his eyes from the sun shinning brightly above.

"Is that a yes?" He called up to the other boy, resting on one of the tree's higher branches.

"Never decline to recline." Jingle gave a single drum to his guitar.

"Right, well I'm going to take that as a yes and go home."

"Always take the path less travelled."

"Thanks," Stan picked up his bag and through it over his shoulder "but I'll take the train." Twisting his back to Jingle, he began to hum a tune he had heard his sister sing countless times as he made his way home.

~/

Stan smiled to himself; he had got the all clear from Sandy. They were going the circus tonight without Boss; looks like the plan had sorted itself out perfectly. Well, nearly perfectly.

"What do you think Stan?"

"Why, what?" Stan asked the boy next to him. He called all the boys beside him his friends, but to be honest he had never had more than three whole conversations with any of them.

"Told you he wasn't listening." Stan didn't hear that either, instead he noticed Hamtaro walking just a short distance away.

"Hey Hamtaro, over here!"

"Why are you calling that loser over?" One of the boys asked. Stan couldn't remember his name, maybe it was Steve.

"If you have such a problem I'll go over to him." And with that Stan walked over to the ginger haired boy that was only a short distance away.

"Hi!" Stan just couldn't understand that, no matter who came up to him, Hamtaro would always be so friendly and open.

"There's been a change of plan" Stan explained. "The circus is tonight."

"Oh, that's good!" Hamtaro said with a beaming smile as he began to fish in his pocket for some change.

"By the way, have you seen Panda? You know, after the incident."

"I think he was with Pashmina." Hamtaro said, as he finally produced two golden coins out of his pocket. "Yes! I knew they were in here somewhere."

"Hamtaro! Stan!" Both boys twisted around to see Sandy coming their way. "Fancy seeing you two here."

"Why aren't you in Gymnastics?" Stan asked, as he recalled Sandy had starting night time classes.

"I told them I was sick so I could go to the circus. So Hamtaro, be there or be square and Stan, well you don't have a choice."

~Yay! So next chapter we are finally going the circus. This chapter seems like a bit of a waste, but anyway I hope you still enjoyed it~


End file.
